


DED POETZ

by LUNARMEEKZ



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: DPS, High School, Love them all, M/M, Mature Jokes, Multi, all 17, cameron is slightly less annoying than usual, charlie super mega gay, chris mentioned, dps gc, gay little pitts, ginny mentioned, group chat au, i make fun of the knox / chris storyline a LOT, like a lot. i hate it so much, lots of pitts bc HELLO BESTIE!!, meeks nerd, neil and todd shy awkward couple, nonbinary / genderfluid character, todd is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNARMEEKZ/pseuds/LUNARMEEKZ
Summary: a dead poets society group chat au. yup thats it.rated teen for language and mature jokes lol
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Steven Meeks, Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks, Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 44
Kudos: 102





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> super short chapter just to get things rolling.

DED POETZ  
  
  


nuwanda: sup f words

meeks: jesus christ

pittsie: has this chat always been a thing?

nuwanda: nope

todd anderson: neil made it a while ago

neil ☀️: gentleman

nuwanda: gentle man

neil ☀️: i

neil ☀️: ok

pittsie: yo what on gods green earth was keating talking about today

pittsie: usually i can figure it out but bruh

cameron: i think it was all a metaphor

pittsie: yeah but for what

cameron: umm idk

nuwanda: lool

nuwanda: sometimes i wonder if that guy actually means half the shit he says

neil ☀️: thats kind of rude

nuwanda: oh well

meeks: charlie did you get the chem homework done?

nuwanda: hm why

meeks: oh

meeks: just wanted to look over it with you

nuwanda: mm okay meeksy

nuwanda: come 2 my room l8r

meeks: okay

pittsie: 2 secs in and yall are already on this ish 🙄🖕

neil ☀️: wym?

pittsie: nothing

pittsie: raaa can someone pls help me with latin im literally failing😭😭😭

pittsie: plsss pls pls

cameron: i can

pittsie: oh

pittsie: haha okay 😐 

todd anderson: wheres knox?

nuwanda: god knows

knoxious: hello boys

pittsie: booo you whore

knoxious: anyway

knoxious: hi

nuwanda: lmfao

knoxious: sorry i was reading

pittsie: hm

meeks: whats for dinner tonight?

pittsie: steaming hot bird shit

meeks: i

meeks: thanks gerard :) thanks for that input

pittsie: hey no problem

neil ☀️: are we doing study group today

nuwanda: idk

todd anderson: what about a meeting?

nuwanda: who knows~

nuwanda: its a bit groggy out are we really gonna ruin our clothes?

cameron: we have jackets

nuwanda: okay but im not tryna be all wet tn

nuwanda: i mean

nuwanda: im usually wet in bed but you know

neil ☀️: god charlie that was nasty

pittsie: does that mean you pee yourself

nuwanda: what

pittsie: your wet in bed

pittsie: so like.. u pee the bed? lool

nuwanda: no i

nuwanda: nvm

knoxious: ☠️☠️

meeks: stop trying to make this chat gross

meeks: i already feel all dirty whenever you open your mouth charlie but i dont need to feel dirty on my phone

nuwanda: hm

nuwanda: i could either make a lewd joke or just respond casually............ so many options!

nuwanda: but okay meeks i'll stop

nuwanda: just for you babe :p

meeks: thank you

nuwanda: :)

neil ☀️: yall are weeeird

neil ☀️: that was weirddddd

neil ☀️: weird alert weird alert

nuwanda: ur weird perry

nuwanda: you and ur sun emoji

nuwanda: i should do moon and we can match

neil ☀️: bruh

neil ☀️: leave my sun alone its cute

nuwanda: okaay


	2. dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holiday plans ! fun

DED POETZ  
  
  


knoxious: yall

knoxious: anyone wanna come over for christmas this year

todd anderson: it's barely november

knoxious: my parents are asking damn

nuwanda: aw im booked

nuwanda: would do anything for some of mama overstreet's christmas casserole tho

cameron: whats a christmas casserole

nuwanda: one giant cesspool of ham gravy potato scraps and love ❤️

todd anderson: that sounds kinda good

knoxious: it is

knoxious: anyway what are you doing that youre so busy dalton?

nuwanda: ugh

nuwanda: my parents wanted me to actually stay with them this year

nuwanda: id rather stay here in my room

nuwanda: but they dont really care so

nuwanda: alas!!

nuwanda: i have to go back to my house

meeks: wow must be tough to spend the holidays with your loved ones

nuwanda: :/

neil ☀️: meeks what are your christmas plans?

meeks: hellton hash

meeks: thats about it

cameron: youre not going home??

meeks: no

meeks: my parents are driving down to new york to visit their cousins

meeks: im practically banned from going

todd anderson: wait why

meeks: something about wanting to catch up as adults

nuwanda: yeesh

nuwanda: hey youre always welcome at mine

knoxious: yeah facts

meeks: um okay

meeks: thanks guys

nuwanda: anything for you meeks !!

nuwanda: hey wheres old pittsie at i miss that fool

pittsie: suckin dickkk

cameron: 😭😭

neil ☀️: so glad you could stop your dick appt to talk to us <3

pittsie: aw no problem i love my best pals <3

todd anderson: ew that was

todd anderson: really gross

pittsie: loool

pittsie: anyone have any ciggies

neil ☀️: im toast soz pitts

todd anderson: same

cameron: nope

nuwanda: i think i might

meeks: i only have pipe

knoxious: same

pittsie: GROSS

pittsie: fuck outta here with that pipe shit

pittsie: only prisses smoke pipe

knoxious: gee thanks ❤️

pittsie: yup 🖕

pittsie: nuwanda can i cop a ciggy😟

nuwanda: maybe

nuwanda: whats in it for me baby

pittsie: ummmmmm

pittsie: free unlimited access to my hot ginger roommate ;))

meeks: what

nuwanda: certainly tempting

nuwanda: yow im sold!!!!! have all the smoke you want pitts!!!

meeks: i hate you guys

pittsie: sorry meeks sacrifices are sacrifices

nuwanda: and this sacrifice is hot and sexy !

meeks: wow

cameron: yalls flirting is so weird

nuwanda: ur jealous

meeks: we're not flirting

cameron: why would i be jealous

pittsie: youuu arrre

pittsie: camerons jellyyy

nuwanda: aw come on cameron im sure you could pay a janitor or maybe a rat to love you :(

cameron: die

cameron: actually die

neil ☀️: so did you guys finish chem last night

meeks: yeah

meeks: ill help you with it later if you want

meeks: its kind of confusing

neil ☀️: thanks meeks

meeks: yea

cameron: hey did you guys here

pittsie: wut

cameron: someone got expelled

cameron: they got caught rolling a blunt or  
something

nuwanda: that should be me

cameron: girl

neil ☀️: do you even know how to roll a blunt

nuwanda: 🤷

neil ☀️: jesus

neil ☀️: anyway

neil ☀️: dps meeting ¿

nuwanda: sigh ill have to cancel the hooker...

nuwanda: but im free

knoxious: so glad you can grace us with your presence charles

nuwanda: blegh

meeks: i guess ill be there

nuwanda: ?

knoxious: see yall there

cameron: yeah


	3. tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just guys being pals

DED POETZ  
  
  
  


cameron: okay

cameron: tell me why

nuwanda: NOPE

nuwanda: NOPE NOPE NOPE

cameron: i just walked in on charlie and meeks

nuwanda: NOOPPE

pittsie: what about them ??

nuwanda: we were just being best friends :))

nuwanda: doing friend things :))

cameron: mf you were all but sitting on his lap

nuwanda: its not what it looked like

meeks: yea

meeks: they were doing my makeup

cameron: on your lips???

neil ☀️: 🌚

todd anderson: 🌝

meeks: lipstick????

todd anderson: wait you wear lipstick?

meeks: i mean

pittsie: share i want some

meeks: uhhh

nuwanda: yall are making this a big deal for what

knoxious: hehe

nuwanda: fuck off

nuwanda: damn

nuwanda: cant i give my friend some lipstick?

knoxious: ermm

knoxious: kinda wack

neil ☀️: yea would you give cameron lipstick?

cameron: woah woah woah

nuwanda: no comment

pittsie: loooool

neil ☀️: if yall have smth going on we arent gonna judge

nuwanda: nah

nuwanda: were good

pittsie: so yall are just pals..

nuwanda: yup

meeks: wow

knoxious: yeeesh

cameron: hey knox hows chris?

nuwanda: yeah knoxious

knoxious: i guess she's good??

knoxious: i mean she was last time we talked

neil ☀️: sick

neil ☀️: so are yall dating yet

knoxious: .

knoxious: uh knox is not at the phone beeeep

pittsie: lmaooo

knoxious: leabe me alone yall

knoxious: i mean its not like any of you are in relationships jeez

meeks: yeah

nuwanda: owie

nuwanda: very cold, steven

meeks: oh shut up charlie

cameron: guacward

neil ☀️: mf its your fault😭😭😭

cameron: oh damn u right

cameron: uhh sorry yall 🤓

nuwanda: gtfo

nuwanda: uglyass

nuwanda: built like my grandmothers halloween decorations stfu uglyass

cameron: okay😭😭

nuwanda: god

neil ☀️: why do yall always gotta fight about EVERYTHINH

neil ☀️: you guys just argue like all the time 

neil ☀️: like can you plesse shut the fuck up 

neil ☀️: everyday i wake up and wonder “will my friends be decent today”

neil ☀️: the answer is always fucking no

todd anderson: um

todd anderson: neil are you good

neil ☀️: yes todd im good

nuwanda: seems like youve been holding that in for a while huh...

neil ☀️: die

nuwanda: ok🤤

cameron: anyway

cameron: study group tonight?

pittsie: sure

neil ☀️: then dps meeting?

todd anderson: uh wait guys

todd anderson: um im not gonna be at the meeting tonight 

neil ☀️: todd!!!!

neil ☀️: are you okay??

nuwanda: yea whats up kid

todd anderson: ive had a migraine all day

todd anderson: and i kind of feel really hot so

neil ☀️: well yeah youre hot wbk but do you need to see the nurse or something??

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: was that like

neil ☀️: yea todd im trying to flirt with you

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: omg

nuwanda: kid ☠️☠️☠️

knoxious: do you need like tylenol or smth?

todd anderson: um maybe

todd anderson: i might visit the nurse but i just want to sleep tonight

todd anderson: is that okay

pittsie: yuh

pittsie: feel better king

neil ☀️: do you need someone to like

todd anderson: what

neil ☀️: um haha

neil ☀️: you know

neil ☀️: like

nuwanda: he wants to stay with you tonight 😐

neil ☀️: damn

neil ☀️: hes right tho lmaoo

todd anderson: well if you really want to

meeks: hope you feel better toddy! <3

nuwanda: <//3

meeks: what

nuwanda: you sent a heart.. to another person.... yowwwww

meeks: sigh

meeks: hope you feel better toddy! </3

meeks: is that better your highness?

nuwanda: yup yup yup

pittsie: EWWWW

pittsie: plsss stop flirtinggg ewwww

pittsie: coming onto this groupchat is like seeing your entire family flirt with each other and its just weird

neil ☀️: me and todd are your sexy dads

pittsie: what

pittsie: everything about that sentence is gross

nuwanda: if theyre the parents then me and meeksy can be the gross 2nd cousins

meeks: thats disgusting

nuwanda: hey i didnt say it was gross for nothing

pittsie: i goddamn hate it here

cameron: what kind of shitfest

cameron: why are you guys shipping yourselves as family members

cameron: family kink tbh

nuwanda: ur just jel

cameron: mm no not really

nuwanda: you pitts and knoxxy can be the awkward threeway

nuwanda: ur like the random family couple that no one knows who tf you are

knoxious: i

meeks: charlie

meeks: why

nuwanda: its funny lolll

knoxious: its gonna be real funny when i ralph on your ass 😐

nuwanda: hot😍😍😍

neil ☀️: jesus christ


	4. cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being gay. plus: todd and neil. plus: charlie and meeks😱

DED POETZ  
  
  


neil ☀️: i quit

nuwanda: and why is that

neil ☀️: some first year just called me gay

pittsie: .

knoxious: .

neil ☀️: SHUT UP

neil ☀️: do i look gay

neil ☀️: be honest

todd anderson: theres nothing wrong with "looking gay"

neil ☀️: i know

neil ☀️: i just

neil ☀️: do i??

pittsie: chapter 4: neils battle against internalized homophobia

neil ☀️: wut

meeks: you learn to embrace it neil

pittsie: yo facts

pittsie: bitches stay asking me if me and meeks are fucking

pittsie: you just gotta roll with it man

meeks: wait

meeks: what.

pittsie: spaz asked me why we always hang together during study group and why we chill on the roof together

pittsie: and i was like bro chill we’re just working on our radio baby

meeks: you did not call it our radio baby

pittsie: yeaa i did

pittsie: and he was like is that code

meeks: oml

meeks: what did you say

pittsie: i said yea you prolly wish it was

pittsie: and then i went and worked on the radio with you some more

meeks: .

nuwanda: bruh

pittsie: and uh

pittsie: then spaz went and told his roommate and his friends that we were bagging LMAO

meeks: DUDE

nuwanda: well there you have it neil

nuwanda: you just gotta roll with it

neil ☀️: hm

neil ☀️: cameron youre in charge of spreading rumors about me and toddy

cameron: what

cameron: why

neil ☀️: it worked for pitts and meeks

neil ☀️: so then me and todd can get together with it, no?

meeks: yeah but its not like i actually want to BE with gerard

pittsie: yeah facts

nuwanda: oh ho ho

nuwanda: steven 😏

nuwanda: who do you want to be with😏

meeks: what

nuwanda: 😏😏

meeks: hey

meeks: shut the fuck up charlie

neil ☀️: hmmmm

neil ☀️: well then we gotta bump it up a notch

knoxious: uh oh

neil ☀️: cameron

neil ☀️: i want you

neil ☀️: to tell everyone that me and todd were having a steamy make out sesh on the docks and you saw it

todd anderson: UH

todd anderson: NEIL

neil ☀️: yea?

cameron: uhhhh

cameron: do you actually want me to tell people that

neil ☀️: :)

todd anderson: oh my goddd

knoxious: 😭

neil ☀️: shut up stragget

neil ☀️: go back to looking at boobies you heterosexual thing

knoxious: BRUH

nuwanda: is neil on drugs

pittsie: god knows

nuwanda: todd?

todd anderson: no!!

todd anderson: i dont know

todd anderson: i hope not 

neil ☀️: yes im on crystal meth

nuwanda: sick

neil ☀️: why tf would i be on drugs charlie

neil ☀️: damn

neil ☀️: cant a boy be in a silly mood🙄🖕

pittsie: girl bye youre only ever in a silly mood when something crazy happens

knoxious: ^

knoxious: sooo what happened

neil ☀️: why cant i just be ~happy~~

knoxious: its weird

knoxious: and unusual

neil ☀️: fuckk youuuu

knoxious: no thanks

cameron: i hate this chat

pittsie: this chat hates you🤗

knoxious: hey wait

knoxious: why dont we have a woodshop class

meeks: wtf does that have to do with anything

pittsie: whats a wood shop class

knoxious: .. you know

knoxious: making cool things outta like wood and shit??

knoxious: we should have one

cameron: dont we??

neil ☀️: no

cameron: oh

pittsie: i know what id make

todd anderson: what

pittsie: i gigantic penis figurine

knoxious: just say dick

pittsie: damn

knoxious: now is usually when charlie says something perverted

cameron: and then meeks complains

meeks: hm

meeks: you right

neil ☀️: soo

neil ☀️: where is it

meeks: wheres what

pittsie: the charlie and meeks show

meeks: i dunno

meeks: im really tired though so im not foing that shit rn

meeks: too much work 

neil ☀️: smirks

meeks: not cuz of whatever youre thinking

meeks: i was up studying for chem last night

todd anderson: do you need help with it?

meeks: no im okay now

meeks: it just makes jack sense

meeks: i dont know why

neil ☀️: huh  
  
  
  
  
  


meeks —> nuwanda  
  
  


meeks: hey are you doing okay dalton?  
  


meeks: charlie?  
  


meeks: well um if you need anything im here for you

nuwanda: sorry

nuwanda: i wasnt on my phone

meeks: are you okay?

nuwanda: yea

nuwanda: just thinking

meeks: well that's dangerous

meeks: may i ask what about?

nuwanda: nothing too crazy

nuwanda: the usual

nuwanda: i dont know

nuwanda: im just questioning things is all

nuwanda: dont you worry your pretty little head about it steven

meeks: okay

meeks: can i come to your room?

nuwanda: yea

nuwanda: doors unlocked

meeks: mkay

meeks: i care about you charlie

nuwanda: i know

meeks: good


	5. cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie and meeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so true idk how flirting works so heres this

DED POETZ  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: hey hey hey

neil ☀️: who wants to give me the attention i so crave

pittsie: not it

knoxious: nose goes

cameron: no thanks

nuwanda: MEEEEEEEE

nuwanda: and probs todd

nuwanda: BUT MEEEEEEE

neil ☀️: okayy

nuwanda: neil your greasy hair looked so sexy today i was biting my lip so hard

meeks: its true

nuwanda: *Bites lip sexily*

nuwanda: *growls*

neil ☀️: i

nuwanda: awoooooo

nuwanda: that was me howling at the moon btw

neil ☀️: nvm im good

todd anderson: neil always looks good

todd anderson: i mean in my opinion

todd anderson: even if his hair is all slimy

neil ☀️: he has such a way with words😍😩

neil ☀️: and the only reason my hair is greasy today is because SOMEONE decided to steal my shampoo

neil ☀️: so i had to wash my hair with just conditioner last night 😔

pittsie: EWWW

pittsie: BRUH WHY WOULD YOU JUST USE CONDITIONER

pittsie: THATS SO GROSS LMFAOO

pittsie: nasty ass eewww gtfo

neil ☀️: girl are you done 😐

pittsie: ig

pittsie: but why didnt you just use todds shampoo like yall r roommates

cameron: for real 😭

neil ☀️: he went to bed early last night so i couldnt ask!!!

neil ☀️: plus he has that shit hidden somewhere

meeks: bruh what

todd anderson: its scented floral rose shampoo and its expensive!! i take very good care of it!!

todd anderson: and neil you couldve woken me up

neil ☀️: you seem so tired lately i wanted you to get good rest

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: thats actually sweet

nuwanda: yea yea youre in love boo hoo

nuwanda: why would someone steal your shampoo

neil ☀️: i dont knoww

neil ☀️: but that bitch was gone like julian cesar

meeks: do you

meeks: do you mean julius caesar

neil ☀️: who

meeks: man

neil ☀️: anywaaay i might have to talk to nolans bitch ass cuz i don't have the money to buy shampoo

cameron: neil your dad can send you money

neil ☀️: ok but do i wanna talk to my fuckin dad cameron 😐 no i do not

cameron: .

neil ☀️: smh

nuwanda: you can use my shampoo

neil ☀️: what shampoo

neil ☀️: mf uses old spice three in one and thinks its real deal🙄🙄 i hate you all

nuwanda: are you actually ok

neil ☀️: be quiet

meeks: i have shampoo neily you can borrow it

meeks: its like lemon scented

neil ☀️: i love you

nuwanda: no you dont next

neil ☀️: meeks your partner is being weird again

neil ☀️: put em in time out im scared

knoxious: sigh

meeks —> nuwanda   
  
  
  


meeks: hi

nuwanda: !! is that THE steven meeks 

nuwanda: hello

meeks: um hi

nuwanda: youre too cute im gonna cry

meeks: thanks i think

nuwanda: god

meeks: what

nuwanda: you need to learn how to take a compliment better than that

meeks: oh

meeks: sorry

nuwanda: meekssss youre killing meeee

nuwanda: loosen up a little

nuwanda: have ~fun~

meeks: how this is a text conversation

nuwanda: ouch so youre not having fun texting me </3

meeks: thats not what i meant

nuwanda: hm alright

nuwanda: so whats up

meeks: what do you mean

nuwanda: like whyd you text me

meeks: i just want to talk to you

nuwanda: well im here baby lets talk

meeks: okay

meeks: what are you doing rn

nuwanda: steven!! is this you trying to slide into my dms!!

nuwanda: how sexy of you

meeks: jeez charlie i was just asking

meeks: and besides im already in your dms

nuwanda: well im drawing right now

meeks: could i ask what of?

nuwanda: just kind of doodling

nuwanda: seeing what these hands can do

nuwanda: i could show you if youd like

meeks: omg

nuwanda: what?

nuwanda: i was talking about showing the drawing to you

nuwanda: unless you were thinking of something else

nuwanda: were you?

meeks: ugh

nuwanda: steven you vixen!

meeks: could i see the drawings? if its okay with you

meeks: i just like your art a lot

nuwanda: wow im blushing

meeks: im serious!! youre really talented

nuwanda: why thank you dear

nuwanda: that means a lot to me

meeks: of course  
  


meeks: um could i come over to your dorm?

nuwanda: is everything okay meeksy?

meeks: yeah uh i just like

meeks: i miss you charlie

nuwanda: i'll come to your room, yeah?

nuwanda: cameron is writing an essay

nuwanda: you know how cranky he gets when you talk to him in the ~zone~

meeks: mkay

meeks: pitts is still here though, is that okay?

meeks: hes just working on latin

nuwanda: fine by me darling

nuwanda: that just means i get to hang out with you on your bed!! what a deal!!

meeks: ugh

meeks: just dont say anything too weird

meeks: not that i mind

meeks: but id feel bad making him sit through it

nuwanda: alrighty

nuwanda: ill bring my art stuff for you

nuwanda: see you in a minute lover boy

meeks: see you charlie

meeks: :)


	6. seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ewww cute couples also besties todd n charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays to those celebrating any rn! here is a holiday season gift 
> 
> i have a shit ton of school work so i might not write a lot over break buuuut i doooo have a lot of drafts so ill dish out those 
> 
> yup thats it

DED POETZ  
  
  
  


pittsie: bitch i am all the way fucked up

cameron: we dont care

pittsie: so im sitting here in my room reading over my latin notes, yeah?

pittsie: cuz we have a test tomorrow

cameron: oml

pittsie: and then out of nowhere

pittsie: dalton waltzes in to me and meeks's dorm room

pittsie: and im like okay whatever we're all pals so its no biggie

pittsie: this bitch doesnt even say hi to me so im like okay wow anyway

neil ☀️: wow what a great story gerard that is so interesting and fun 😐

knoxious: bruh

pittsie: and so then they plop right down next to meeks on his bed

pittsie: and i was just like oh cuz normally when they come to our dorm they sit at meeks's desk

pittsie: and then

pittsie: i see the most revolting thing

neil ☀️: please do tell🙄🙄🖕

pittsie: these bitches are in here whispering to each other and making each other blush and shit 😭😭😭 like im actually gonna be sick

pittsie: charlie has their arm around meeks 🤢

pittsie: meeks wont stop blushing🙄🙄

pittsie: im gonna ralph

knoxious: SEND A PIC SEND A PICC

pittsie: bitch no!!!

pittsie: theyll both kill me and i dont really wanna die rn

todd anderson: tell us when they kiss

meeks: what the

meeks: GERARD

pittsie: oh shit

pittsie: heyy yall🤓🤓

nuwanda: damn

nuwanda: this is very bitchass of you gerard

pittsie: hey now dont call me that, you heathen

pittsie: i dont want you tainting my name

nuwanda: Gerard

pittsie: i cant do this 😭

pittsie: i literally

knoxious: ur just jel that ur not in a relationship💋💋

pittsie: GIRL???

pittsie: SAYS YOU

pittsie: YOURE CHASING AFTER A GIRL WHO DEADASS DOESNT EVEN KNOW YOU

pittsie: you goddamn creep

knoxious: oh

knoxious: man youre right😭😭😭

cameron: thats real tough

cameron: now could yall shut up so i can finish writing this godforsaken paper

neil ☀️: you can just,,,, mute the chat cam

cameron: ugh okay

nuwanda: ..??.!:@2$

todd anderson: so like

todd anderson: are you guys together? youre awfully cute

todd anderson: why isnt anyone responding

todd anderson: </3

pittsie: erm

pittsie: methinks you fucked up LOLL

todd anderson: wait what

pittsie:😗

pittsie: now theyre just sitting their awkwardly lmaoooo

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: im sorry if i made things weird i didnt know

neil ☀️: not your fault king

neil ☀️: theyre the ones who are emotionally constipated

nuwanda: heyy fuck youuu😂😂

neil ☀️: <3 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
todd anderson —> nuwanda  
  


todd anderson: hi charlie

todd anderson: im sorry if i made things weird regardless of what neil said

todd anderson: i just wanted to tell you cuz i know how much what you have with meeks means to you

nuwanda: oh my godddd

nuwanda: youre such an angle

nuwanda: anal e

nuwanda: You are an angel

todd anderson: uh thanks?

nuwanda: anyway dont worry about it! dont tell a soul but me and meeks are practically together anyway

nuwanda: he just needs to wrap his big ol brain around it

nuwanda: cuz like hes never been in a relationship so hes like raaaa yknow snd it makes him all weird about it but tbh we just need to talk abt it

todd anderson: yea

nuwanda: oops i prolly shouldn'tve said all that

nuwanda: keep it super secret kay toddy

todd anderson: okay

todd anderson: im glad he makes you happy charlie

todd anderson: sometimes you look like you really need it

nuwanda: oh

nuwanda: thanks todd

nuwanda: it means a lot

todd anderson: yea yea now go get back to your bf!!

nuwanda: okay 🙄🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i just adore todd and charlie’s friendship so i had to add it sorry about it


	7. siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cameron is a dumbass and other shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna post all my drafted chapters cuz i deadass have so many

DED POETZ  
  
  
  


cameron: im literally gonna shit myself

cameron: like im gonna actually fucking shit

knoxious: jesus christ

knoxious: then go to the bathroom????😭

cameron: no you dont understand

cameron: like im gonna fucking cry or something

cameron: you know the paper ive been writing these past few days

pittsie: ya

cameron: im gonna cry

cameron: i wrote it on the wrong thing

cameron: i got an f on the entire paper

neil ☀️: cameron i mean this as nicely as possible

neil ☀️: how the fuck does that even happen LMAOO

meeks: can you rewrite it?

cameron: i dont kkow

cameron: why did this happen to me what kind of sick twisted karma

nuwanda: what was it supposed to be on

cameron: a research paper on like fucking cultures in like europe or something idfk

nuwanda: whatd you write it on

cameron: i dont wanna talk about it

nuwanda: cammmmeronnnnnn tell ussss

cameron: ....

cameron: the civil war 😭

knoxious: .

pittsie: .

meeks: oh cameron

neil ☀️: LMFAOOOO

neil ☀️: that is so embarrassing for you

cameron: STOP IT NEIL 😭

cameron: idk what happened

cameron: this has never happened before

cameron: idk what to do ive never failed anything before

cameron: my parents are gonna eat me

knoxious: eat?

cameron: yes

knoxious: errm

todd anderson: that really stinks

cameron: yea girl i fucking know

cameron: it was a bomb ass essay too

cameron: 4 pages 2,000+ words and a whole set of resources

cameron: plus i flicked my wrist in this way when i was writing it so it gives it this cute little font !!

nuwanda: only your dumb ass would find a font cute

cameron: i hate you

nuwanda: feelings mutual :p

todd anderson: cant you talk to the teacher about it?

todd anderson: maybe he can give you some credit since you still wrote the entire essay

cameron: i did

cameron: he called me a dumbass and said it couldnt be helped :(

neil ☀️: LOL

cameron: leave me alone 😭

cameron: man i hate it here

pittsie: lol

knoxious: who is listening to harry styles rn its all i hear in the halls

cameron: ME BITCH 😭

cameron: im so sad 😭

cameron: stop your crying baby itll be alright😭😭😭😭we gotta get away😭😭😭😭😭😭WE GOT TO GET AWAY😭😭😭😭😭😭

nuwanda: cameron its really okay

nuwanda: one failed assignment isnt that bad just ace everything else and youll be good

cameron: :(

cameron: okay

neil ☀️: loool imagine if you fuck up all your other assignments

cameron: STOP

nuwanda: hey speaking of adsignments

nuwanda: wtf is ammonium oxalate

neil ☀️: oo i want some

pittsie: girl..

nuwanda: im looking at my chem hw and quite frankly i am perplexed

nuwanda: got me over here watching youtube videos about this shit

meeks: well you need to take the formulas of the ions and like

meeks: ammonium is NH4- and oxalate is C2O4^2-

nuwanda: ....

nuwanda: sir do i look like ik what that means

meeks: anyway charlie

meeks: then you combine them to make the formula

meeks: remember the criss cross thing? youd take the ^2- from the oxalate and put it with the (NH4)

nuwanda: oh babe

nuwanda: i cant

nuwanda: i domt even know what that is

meeks: dont you pay attention in class?

nuwanda: how am i supposed to pay attention when you sit right in front of me

meeks: i can give you my notes charlie but you've really gotta start paying attention

meeks: even if the back of my head is apparently distracting

nuwanda: okaaay mommm

nuwanda: godddd

todd anderson: what were those numbers

nuwanda: i domt even know

nuwanda: pls wtf is ^2- girl bye

nuwanda: now youre just making up shit 😐

meeks: wow

meeks: well im audi i have to take a test

meeks: charlie do your work

nuwanda: okay😇😇😇😇😇

nuwanda: is he gone

pittsie: mhm

nuwanda: who wants to go smoke in the cave with me

neil☀️: hm tempting

neil ☀️: me and toddo will meet you at your dorm at 3

meeks: hy wait forme to finsh my test

cameron: huh

nuwanda: he wants us to wait for him

nuwanda: ugh guess i can manage my schedule

meeks: ty

nuwanda: 😐

todd anderson: wait why are we sneaking out to smoke

nuwanda: cuz im ~~ADDICTED~

knoxious: damn thats tough

knoxious: im in

nuwanda: whole squad !! love to see it

pittsie: so when r we meeting

nuwanda: meeksy has to finish his test but that will hopefully be done in time

nuwanda: so if he finishes then like 3

knoxious: yall are cute

nuwanda: whet

knoxious: girl dont be coy tf

knoxious: you and meeks

knoxious: youre good together

neil ☀️: facts

neil ☀️: hey todd haha that could be us❤️

todd anderson: is it not us ?

neil ☀️: oh

neil ☀️: EEEE

cameron: are we having a meeting?

nuwanda: probs not

nuwanda: cuz its like during yhe day

knoxious: can you smoke us out charlie

knoxious: im sad rn

todd anderson: uh should we be concerened

knoxious: up to you

nuwanda: give me a good reason to smoke u out

knoxious: well i said im sad

knoxious: i dont wanna go back to school

knoxious: im still sad

knoxious: chris is ignoring me

nuwanda: hm ok

neil ☀️: BRUH

neil ☀️: they will be doing that knox,,,

knoxious: but neil :(

neil ☀️: but stfu :((

knoxious: 🖕 

  
  
  
  
  
  
meeks: hi guys

meeks: im done my test!

nuwanda: MEEEEKS

pittsie: howd you do?

meeks: hm not sure

meeks: good i hope?

nuwanda: im proud of you steven

nuwanda: whether or not you did good <3

meeks: oh

nuwanda: NOW

nuwanda: LET US ILLEGALLY INDULGE IN THE USE OF HARMFUL SUBSTANCES

nuwanda: see yall at the cave :p

neil ☀️: are they okay

todd anderson: see you guys there

cameron: yea yea

knoxious: 🤢 


	8. ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeks being weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just posting all my drafts soz

DED POETZ  
  
  
  


cameron: can someone tell charlie to stop

pittsie: what are they doing this time

cameron: mf wont stop doing the dice roll dance

cameron: theyre not even doing it right

cameron: it jsut looks like theyre jacking off

knoxious: BRUH

nuwanda: please cameron im sure youre enjoying it🙄🖕

nuwanda: its a fun dance

nuwanda: plus it adds to my charm and makes me look cool

neil ☀️: no it doesn't

nuwanda: can you shut the fuck up

nuwanda: my dice roll is how i get all the ladies

nuwanda: theyre just racking up at my door neil

neil ☀️: uh huh

neil ☀️: sure they are 😐

nuwanda: hey fuckk youuuu

meeks: anyways

meeks: does anyone want to hang out

nuwanda: you good steven?

meeks: uh yea

nuwanda: okey

pittsie: um

pittsie: well

pittsie: im down

pittsie: ill be right there bestie

meeks: ok

meeks: hey where are you anyway??

pittsie: library

pittsie: keating wanted me to branch out and like read more or sumn

pittsie: so i was like kay dad 

pittsie: and ive been in the lib all morning🤓

meeks: oh okay

pittsie: do you want a book

meeks: uh idk

meeks: sure

pittsie: cool cool

pittsie: uhh what book

meeks: maybe like

meeks: sonnets

pittsie: okay

pittsie: see you

todd anderson: why isnt anyone else saying anything

todd anderson: this is making me nervy

neil ☀️: NERVY🥺🥺🥺

knoxious: this dude

cameron: wait for real why did we just all watch that happen

neil ☀️: it felt personal we didnt want to intrude

pittsie: yall talking like we arent still in the chat

neil ☀️: oh hey haha

pittsie: 🙄🖕  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pittsie —> nuwanda  
  
  


pittsie: charlie,,,, what the fuck did you do now 😐

nuwanda: what

nuwanda: why

pittsie: 😐

nuwanda: im confused

pittsie: well im hanging out with meeks at our dorm and hes playing his music and shit which like no big d

pittsie: but then glee came on

pittsie: and i was like........ um....

pittsie: and then glee songs came on six more times after that 😐

nuwanda: what does that have to do with me

pittsie: ARE YOU DUMB

nuwanda: probabaly

pittsie: meeks only listens to glee when hes really sad

pittsie: like usually he listens to a little nicki you know just like tryna hype himself up but no he just went straigh to glee

pittsie: so im concerned cuz that must mean its really bad

pittsie: smh charlie hes your boyfriend you should know this by now

pittsie: Dumbass

nuwanda: hes not my bf

pittsie: oh

nuwanda: ?

pittsie: OH

nuwanda: what

nuwanda: what????

nuwanda: hello???

nuwanda: bruh  
  
  
  
  


pittsie _created the chat_

pittsie _added_ neil ☀️, knoxious, cameron, _and_ todd anderson

pittsie _named the chat_ 😐  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: um

neil ☀️: arent you hanging w meeks rn

pittsie: not even

pittsie: im hanging w him but hes paying more attention to a book of shakespeare sonnets

pittsie: mfs been staring at shall i compare thee to a summers day for like ten minutes

cameron: ok good for him idc

pittsie: Can you die

cameron: .

pittsie: Anyway i need yalls help

todd anderson: wheres charlie and meeks

pittsie: thats what i need help with

pittsie: charlie is emotionally constapated and steven is just stupid as shit

pittsie: like seriously youd think someone as smart as him wouldnt be this dumb

pittsie: but no hes really just fucking dumb bruh

pittsie: and like thats pretty rich comingfrom me

neil ☀️: damn

cameron: call me crazy but maybe we should leave their relationship problems to themselves 😐

neil ☀️: i think cameron is wrong

neil ☀️: we need to set them up

knoxious: facts

knoxious: we need something crazy to prove their love to each other

cameron: knox i hate you so much

cameron: like i actually hate you

cameron: like im pretty sure the only thing running through your brain is fucking romance like your mind is just a fucking chick flick

cameron: i hate you

pittsie: hmmm

pittsie: what are you thinking knox

neil ☀️: so are we just ignoring what cam just said

todd anderson: um can i say something

neil ☀️: YES

neil ☀️: yes

neil ☀️: you can!!!!!

todd anderson: um in my opinion i kind of agree with cameron

todd anderson: about the staying out of their business part not about like despising knox 

todd anderson: but i mean like if i were them i would be upset with people coming into my business

neil ☀️: todd

neil ☀️: toddy my love

neil ☀️: im gonna have to pass that onto the jury  
  
todd anderson: well what does the jury have to say

neil ☀️: the jury said fuck that lmaooo

neil ☀️: KNOX

neil ☀️: come to my room baby

knoxious: woah what

neil ☀️: I said come to my room

neil ☀️: we are going to scheme

cameron: damn yall really leaving me out huh

neil ☀️: you wont like what i have to say

cameron: probably not but im coming anyway ??

neil ☀️: fiiiiine

pittsie: well give me updates cuz im busy doing damage control on stevens emotions

todd anderson: is he okay??

pittsie: uhh no

pittsie: hes crying

pittsie:🧍♂️

pittsie: tell me when u have a plan baes

neil ☀️: kay bae


	9. nueve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the proposal of the plan~

😐  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: OKAY SO

neil ☀️: after some srs scheming me and knoxious decided that this is the plan

pittsie: pray tell

neil ☀️: so we're gonna recruit stick to flirt with meeks and then charlie will get jealous and then charlie will get mad and fuck up sticks shit and meeks will tell charlie that he loves them and then theyll kiss 💋 

pittsie: i

pittsie: its beautiful

cameron: oh no i know youre fucking lying

cameron: you cannot seriously be on board with that 😐

pittsie: but its so good

pittsie: its literally perfect ! i love you guys

neil ☀️: originally i wanted cameron to do the flirting

cameron: which i dont understand because why on earth would i flirt with meeks

pittsie: thats kind of insulting

cameron: no idiot i mean why would i flirt with my friend when i know he's dating my other friend

knoxious: plus cameron is like the last person to flirt with anyone

knoxious: i said todd should do the flirting

todd anderson: id feel so bad!!

todd anderson: itd just feel wrong

neil ☀️: aw todd :(

todd anderson: shut up you called knox baby

neil ☀️: girl/)(&28<{3

pittsie: is stick even on board

todd anderson: who is even stick

pittsie: this little harry potter looking sophomore 

knoxious: ayup

knoxious: we texted him and asked if he wanted to start some shit

knoxious: he said yes🤓🤓

neil ☀️: besides stick is literally the greasiest fucking person ever im sure hed flirt with nolan if you paid him enough

cameron: i

pittsie: okay

neil ☀️: hold on  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️ _added_ stickdestroyerofpussy _to the chat_  
  
  
  
  


cameron: HUH

todd anderson: ...

stickdestroyerofpussy: hey mamas

stickdestroyerofpussy: i believe my talents were requested

pittsie: since charlies not here im gonna say it

pittsie: Can you shut the fuck up

stickdestroyerofpussy: ye lol

neil ☀️: can you flirt with meeks

stickdestroyerofpussy: whos that

knoxious: smarty w glasses

stickdestroyerofpussy: the ginger?

neil ☀️: yup

stickdestroyerofpussy: oh shit

stickdestroyerofpussy: hell yeah ill flirt with him

stickdestroyerofpussy: he is one fine curly haired b word if i may say 😂😂  
  
  
  
  


todd anderson —> neil ☀️  
  
  


todd anderson: neil

todd anderson: this feels wrong

neil ☀️: yea this stick guy kinda wack LMFAO

todd anderson: its weird

todd anderson: like charlie might actually kill him

neil ☀️: i know 😭  
  
  
  
  
  
  


😐  
  


knoxious: so keatings class tmrw

knoxious: flirt w him

stickdestroyerofpussy: wait y

stickdestroyerofpussy: i forget lol

pittsie: to make charlie jealous

stickdestroyerofpussy: hm okay

stickdestroyerofpussy: see yall then😁

cameron: man


	10. diez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah the plan was dumb as shit.

nuwanda —> neil ☀️  
  
  


nuwanda: perry

nuwanda: am i seeing things

neil ☀️: uh keatings gonna shit if he sees us on our phones

neil ☀️: but wym

nuwanda: DONT PLAY COY

nuwanda: meeks

nuwanda: why is stick being like that to him

neil ☀️: you mean helping with the poem?

nuwanda: doesnt look like helping to me

nuwanda: looks weird

neil ☀️: youre weird dalton

nuwanda: like

nuwanda: why is he leaning over meeks like that

nuwanda: and like

nuwanda: its weird

nuwanda: he doesnt need to be doing all that

nuwanda: is steven even comfy???

neil ☀️: um idk

neil ☀️: why

nuwanda: its just weird bruh

nuwanda: like

nuwanda: 😐

neil ☀️: can i ask you something

nuwanda: what

neil ☀️: why do you care

nuwanda: i

nuwanda: because??

nuwanda: why wouldnt i care that someone else is flirting with him

neil ☀️: hm

neil ☀️: okay

nuwanda: what  
  
  
  
  


😐  
  


knoxious: charlie doesnt even look mad

knoxious: they just look sad

todd anderson: guys i feel bad

cameron: Bars

knoxious: shut the fuck up

neil ☀️: they make no sense

neil ☀️: absolutely none

pittsie: wym

neil ☀️: like they asked me about it and they said it was weird and i was like why and they were like because 

neil ☀️: Just say you have feelings for meeks and go damn🤦♂️

knoxious: okay but

knoxious: does anyone else think that stick is getting way too into this

neil ☀️: man i agree

neil ☀️: hes kinda...🤓

cameron: goddamn

cameron: charlie might actually kill this kid

pittsie: im so scared

todd anderson: i dont think theyre even mad

todd anderson: they just look kinda upset and hurt

todd anderson: you guys this is so wrong

todd anderson: like if anyones gonna get killed by charlie its gonna be us

cameron: yup

cameron: yall are dumb as hell

neil ☀️: uh..

neil ☀️: Anyway

neil ☀️: im surprised they haven't said anything to stick at all

neil ☀️: no dirty looks nothing

knoxious: maybe charlies not the jealous type

neil ☀️: no no they are

pittsie: wut

neil ☀️: hmm somethings weird

neil ☀️: 😐 🤨

todd anderson: this is all gonna blow up in your guys' faces

todd anderson: and of course im gonna have to mediate

todd anderson: smh

todd anderson: what the heck

neil ☀️: HECK😭😭😭💔

todd anderson: can we excommunicate stick from the plan

todd anderson: this is making me kinda mad

neil ☀️: hold up..

neil ☀️: charlie looks really sad

neil ☀️: toddy woddy maybe you were right😂😂

cameron: you think

pittsie: oml

DED POETZ  
  
  
  


pittsie: steven

pittsie: steven kc meeks jr

pittsie: our beloved pal

pittsie: we wanted to say

pittsie: that we are sorry

pittsie: 🤓🤓

neil ☀️: true true

nuwanda: why would you guys do that

nuwanda: that was fucking weird

nuwanda: yall just sat there while steven got goddamn attacked!!

nuwanda: i hate yall

neil ☀️: charlie dont be rash!!

nuwanda: neil dont be dumb as shit😍

knoxious: wow

meeks: im just weirded out like

meeks: i get that you guys care but you didn't have to get in our business like that

meeks: im sad 

todd anderson: meeks

meeks: i kind of want to just be alone right now

meeks: im gonna go have some down time

meeks: so dont follow me cuz i know yall are nosy like that

nuwanda: luv u steven

meeks: thanks

nuwanda: GIRL

meeks: jkjk u too nuwanda  
  
  
  


😐

todd anderson _removed_ stickdestroyerofpussy _from the chat_

todd anderson _added_ nuwanda _to the chat_

todd anderson _named the chat_ poop  
  
  
  
  


knoxious: wut

todd anderson: let's just explain this all to charlie

todd anderson: and me and cam will mediate as we had nothing to do with this scheme

neil ☀️: Youre so hot when you use big words

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: thanks neil! :)

nuwanda: shut up

nuwanda: wha tss going on 😐

pittsie: Ok so i wanted to set you and meeks up so neil and knox came up with a plan for stick to make you jealous by flirting with meeks

knoxious: wow blame it all on knox 😟😟

nuwanda: damn

nuwanda: okay

cameron: wait

cameron: youre not mad???

nuwanda: i mean i guess you had good intentions

nuwanda: just wish meeks didnt have to get the short end of the stick

cameron: LOL was that a pun

nuwanda: huh

nuwanda: no?? shut the fuck up

nuwanda: anyway

nuwanda: yall act as if we cant talk about our shit

nuwanda: like damn lmao

cameron: you sound passive aggressive

nuwanda: Wow

nuwanda: Im glad you're participating in class

nuwanda: Bonus points for the excelent observation

knoxious: holy shit 😭

nuwanda: stop ✋ dont talk to me 🙄 loser lame-o wannabee like uh🤬 totally💁

neil ☀️: .

neil ☀️: you are just

neil ☀️: so silly

nuwanda: eff awf bruv  
  
  
  
  
  


todd anderson —> meeks  
  
  


todd anderson: are you okay

todd anderson: i know you said you wanted to be alone but like

todd anderson: i want to make sure youre alright

meeks: im just thinking

meeks: like

meeks: can i kinda rant for a second

todd anderson: of course

meeks: well

meeks: i want to be with charlie like really badly

meeks: but im just scared

meeks: what if i mess it all up? like ive never dated anyone before let alone someone already this close to me

meeks: im not that good at communicating

meeks: sometimes i just cut myself off

meeks: and i just dont know how to be open with someone

meeks: and charlies really good at that

meeks: so i feel like id screw it up

meeks: not to be edgy🧟♂️but im so used to hsving to be someone thats always like fine n available because people always need me

meeks: but like

meeks: idk

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: we all love you meeks

todd anderson: charlie cares about you a lot

todd anderson: theyd be willing to go through a lot for you and with you

todd anderson: they'd understand okay?

meeks: okay

todd anderson: um

todd anderson: i know you want to be alone

todd anderson: butttt

todd anderson: i pilfered a couple cookies from lunch today and i dont think i can eat them by myself

todd anderson: would you like one?

meeks: yeah

meeks: thatd be nice

todd anderson: mkay

meeks: im in the luggage storage

todd anderson: okay

meeks: thank you tosd

todd anderson: mhm

:::

the first thing todd saw when he walked into the luggage room was steven, upside down, on a suitcase. he had a cigarette in his mouth and his glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. he was staring at the ceiling fixedly, blood rushing to his face.

he seemed deep in thought—as deep in thought as someone flipped around could be—and todd didn't know how to get his attention. he closed the door quietly and walked to the other, small ziplock bag clutched in his hand.

"um, meeks?"

the ginger startled, and his eyes tore over to todd. he waved tiredly and sat up.

"why were you upside down?" he asked, and steven shrugged.

"it was surprisingly comfortable."

todd blinked. he wasn't totally sure what to make of the situation. should he try and comfort the other? he had never been that close with him anyway, was it even his place?

"i—i have your cookie," he said instead, and steven snorted.

"thanks, todd."

the ginger caught the cookie when it flew at him, and todd shifted. he unwrapped his own cookie and looked away. two more cigarettes—well, one slightly used cigarette and the shriveled remnants of another—sat on the windowsill next to where steven had been sitting. it made sense; the room reeked of tobacco. it was probably a spot for students, and steven had used that. todd didn't blame him.

"i thought you only liked pipe?" he asked, and steven shrugged.

"charlie gave me a box the other day."

todd nodded. he looked around and nodded again, muttering, "cool, cool," and it elicited a small laugh from meeks.

"todd, you don't have to feel so awkward around me," he said, still smiling, and todd felt himself begin to smile too. "i mean, i'm not gonna, like, _bite_ you or anything."

he apologized quietly, and steven sighed. it wasn't directed towards todd, but there was a certain weight with it anyway. steven motioned todd over.

"you can, like, sit? unless you only wanted to give me this and go, then, um, i don't—"

"i'll stay," todd said softly.

steven looked up and sighed in relief.

"okay."

todd smiled awkwardly and sat. "okay."


	11. once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok last draft im posting for a while cuz im literlaly tired bruh its like 11:30 snd im running off two melatonin

DED POETZ  
  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: havw yall talked to todd

nuwanda: no🖕

neil ☀️: Get that negativity out of here bitch

neil ☀️: wheres todd

neil ☀️: ive been messaging his ass ALL DAY and he has not said a word 😐

neil ☀️: Like im about to pee

pittsie: wow that sounds tough

neil ☀️: man

cameron: i saw todd in the hallway a couple mins ago

neil ☀️: MAN

knoxious: oh yeah he was with meeks

pittsie: facts

pittsie: he walked meeksy back to our room

neil ☀️: M A N

nuwanda: wait

nuwanda: STEVEN

meeks: what

nuwanda: hi

meeks: um hi

neil ☀️: charlie i see you typing

neil ☀️: before you even THINK about hosting a soap opera of ur relationship on the group chat LET ME TALK ABOUT TODD

neil ☀️: DAMN

neil ☀️: Ok now that i have peace and quiet

neil ☀️: wheres todddd🥺🥺☹️

meeks: oh we were hanging out earlier

meeks: idk where he went tho

neil ☀️: oh wow thanks for nO HELP AT ALL

neil ☀️: why is god AGAINST me

neil ☀️: you all are USELESS🖕🖕🖕

knoxious: yo this dude needs to get some pussy hes real mad 😂

neil ☀️: OHHHH MY GDOD

neil ☀️: CBA YOUS THU TEH FUCK UP GREGW TO FEOEROG

pittsie: nah fr hes really going through a drought 😂😂

neil ☀️: A  
  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️ _left the chat_  
  
  
  
  
  


cameron: wow now yall have really done it 😐

cameron: the way this gc is about to go to hell

cameron: i hate yall

nuwanda: you can just leave

nuwanda: follow neils lead we dont need your ass here🙄🖕

cameron: my ass is nice tho

cameron: so i think im gonna keep it where its at

meeks: man

todd anderson: why would neil need pussy isnt he like gay

knoxious: HUH

knoxious: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "LIKE"

knoxious: ARENT YOU GUYS TOGETHER??

todd anderson: o yea lol

todd anderson: oops

nuwanda: mf where are you

todd anderson: im not telling

nuwanda: girl why

todd anderson: cuz

todd anderson: jk lel im in the library

pittsie: dude said "lel"

pittsie: Ok todd

todd anderson: be quiet

nuwanda: isnt neil like looking for you

todd anderson: oh yeah

todd anderson: i was just grabbing a couple books to read i didnt mean to make him worry

todd anderson: the only reason i didnt answer is cuz i lost my phone lol

todd anderson: but um turns out it was in my pencil bag

pittsie: you use a pencil bag

todd anderson: yeah?

knoxious: here is where neil would say "TODD🥺🥺🥺☹️"

todd anderson: bruh

todd anderson: um well im gonna head back now

todd anderson: so

todd anderson: yeah

knoxious: if you dont stop being awkward with us

todd anderson: sorry 😭

knoxious: .

nuwanda: kid youre just

nuwanda: 😭😭😭🦋🦋🦄🐝💫💫🌼

meeks: no literally

meeks: todd is the 🐣 emoji

todd anderson: is that a good thing?

meeks: yea

nuwanda: yes

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: okok well i need to go now bye guys

todd anderson: the librarian is looking at me weird  
  
  
  


todd anderson _added_ neil ☀️ _to the chat_  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: TODD

nuwanda: you missed it

neil ☀️: what

pittsie: todd talking to us

pittsie: FOR ONCE😭😭

neil ☀️: girl leave him alone tf!

neil ☀️: but EEE

todd anderson: yall act as if im not right here

todd anderson: anyway bye

cameron: i like when todd talks in the gc

cameron: its nice

neil ☀️: Are you being gay to us right now cameron

cameron: WHAT

cameron: NO im just saying

cameron: like its nice to see him talk to us especially cuz he used to be so quiet

neil ☀️: mhm😒

neil ☀️: watch out guys cams gonna infect us with the homosexaul disease 😒😒

neil ☀️: theres no cure so be careful😒

cameron: MF

cameron: why do yall HATE ME SO MUCH

neil ☀️: cuz ur gay

nuwanda: yup pretty much

cameron: man


	12. doce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gaming🧍🧍🧍 i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally dont know what this chapter is um. happy new year

DED POETZ  
  
  
  
  


nuwanda: who wants to come over to my dorm

cameron: no

cameron: pls dont invite a bunch of people bruh

nuwanda: well its not like your gonna hang w me 😐

cameron: ok

nuwanda: smfh

nuwanda: Ok so who wants to hang out with me in my dorm

nuwanda: i just got fnaf 4 on my phone and i dont wanna play it alone

pittsie: .....

pittsie: ur playing fnaf??😭😭😭

pittsie: like.. rn??

nuwanda: yes?? wtf??

nuwanda: ik youre not judging me rn

pittsie: 😀😀

meeks: im gonna have to say No

meeks: i dont want to play that dumb game

nuwanda: STEVEN

nuwanda: take that back

nuwanda: pls

neil ☀️: YOURE PLAYING FNAF???

neil ☀️: shut the fuck up

neil ☀️: IM COMING UM???????

nuwanda: waiy buy it on your phone so we can try and play at the same time

neil ☀️: omg

neil ☀️: OMG

knoxious: yall are 17 and playing fnaf?? ☠️

nuwanda: ur 17 and still having middle school ass crushes on girls that are way out of your league?😱😱

knoxious: I

knoxious: damn.

nuwanda: yup

nuwanda: is todd coming neil?

neil ☀️: ya toddos gonna join

neil ☀️: he doesnt wanna play tho cuz he said hes gonna be reading

neil ☀️:🥺☹️

nuwanda: kaykay

cameron: can i play

nuwanda: 🧍🧍

neil ☀️: 🧍♂️🧍♂️

cameron: ok i get it yall hate me come up with new material 🖕🖕

cameron: i just wanna play fnaf

nuwanda: do you have the game

cameron: no

nuwanda: well

nuwanda: UGHHH ill buy it for u i have extra itunes giftcards

cameron: ?2?2??

cmaeron: f-for real

nuwanda: i mean

nuwanda: yea ig

cameron: Meeks is ur s.o single

meeks: SHUT UP

cameron: anyway YUPPPP

cameron: FREE FNAF YUPPP

neil ☀️: charlie can u buy mine uve always been my bestest friend <3

nuwanda: GET OUT 

meeks: whats so good about fnaf

nuwanda: MEEKS

nuwanda: Please stop

nuwanda: im in pain

meeks: ..

nuwanda: later tn come to m ydorm and we can play video games tgt

nuwanda: AND ILL SHOW YOU "whats so good" ABOUT FNAF🖕🖕🖕

pittsie: is that code

nuwanda: shut up

meeks: um ok

knoxious: there are better games

neil ☀️: go die

knoxious: boy if you dont stfu

knoxious: gee wiz

neil ☀️: what better games

neil ☀️: pray tell

knoxious: okay

knoxious: outlast, silent hill

knoxious: pt

knoxious: even doki doki lit club is better

nuwanda: Ok dan and phil games spooky week

neil ☀️: ^

neil ☀️: who has time to play those games

neil ☀️: not me not me

knoxious: WHO HAS TIME TO PLAY THROUGH MULTIPLE GAMES EACH CONSISTING OF FIVE NIGHTS

nuwanda: knoxxy

knoxious: charlie

neil ☀️: neil

nuwanda: dont talk to me until youve finished fnaf 2

knoxious: why that one specifically

nuwanda: cuz its the best one?

nuwanda: dumbass

nuwanda: until then

nuwanda: LETS PLAY EE

neil ☀️: EEEE

todd anderson: yayy

cameron: FREE FNAF YUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been a draft idk why i wrote dps playing fnaf. im going crazy i think. also sorry for making fun of knox so much its so easy with the chris x knox storyline. love him tho<3


	13. trece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anderperry ! plus besties charlie n neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hamlet / romeo and juliet spoilers ? idk ?? um 
> 
> anyway next chap is actual writing w anderperry

neil ☀️ —> todd anderson  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: hi

todd anderson: hi

neil ☀️: um

neil ☀️: hi

todd anderson: ??

todd anderson: hello

neil ☀️: can i ask your opinion

todd anderson: yea

neil ☀️: So

neil ☀️: henley hall is having another play

neil ☀️: this time theyre doing a production of hamlet

todd anderson: ok

neil ☀️: should i try out for hamlet

neil ☀️: i want your opinion

todd anderson: hm

todd anderson: i think that would be cool

neil ☀️: okaaay 😏

todd anderson: but i also think you could play a mean laertes

neil ☀️: omg

neil ☀️: fr???

todd anderson: yea

todd anderson: when are try outs?

neil ☀️: in a couple days

todd anderson: hm

todd anderson: okay

neil ☀️: okay

todd anderson: cool

neil ☀️: yeah

neil ☀️: cool cool

todd anderson: ...

neil ☀️: .

todd anderson: well damn neil

todd anderson: i guess i have to ask it

neil ☀️: haha ask what lol

todd anderson: do you want to read over lines? we can do it outside together and i can tell you which character you suit better

neil ☀️: oh

neil ☀️: yeah yeah sure

neil ☀️: no big d

todd anderson: okay

neil ☀️: ill pick you up at 6:30

todd anderson: we live in the same dorm

neil ☀️: lol u right

neil ☀️: see you then toddy

neil ☀️: <3

todd anderson: see you neil  
  
  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️ —> nuwanda  
  
  
  
  


neil ☀️: RAAAAA

neil ☀️: LKHEBTBEKVISHEBR

neil ☀️: HEEEEEEEEEE

nuwanda: jesus neil

nuwanda: wtf do u want now

neil ☀️: todd

nuwanda: well i know that

nuwanda: why are you telling me about it

neil ☀️: NO

neil ☀️: i MEAN

neil ☀️: im gonna do it

neil ☀️: HE OFFERED TO HELP ME WITH TRYOUTS

nuwanda: tryouts for what

neil ☀️: the hamlet production at henley

nuwanda: thanks for telling the rest of us

nuwanda: besties forever uh huh 🙄

neil ☀️: soz bab

nuwanda: who are you trying for

nuwanda: cuz i think you could play mercutio

nuwanda: unrelated but mercutios sooo fucking hot bruh WHEEW wanna kiss that mf on the lips

neil ☀️: ...

neil ☀️: thats not even hamlet

neil ☀️: and THAT GUY DIES SO NO 🖕

nuwanda: doesnt everyone die in hamlet???

nuwanda: like no im pretty sure everyone dies neilson

neil ☀️: ugh whateevr

neil ☀️: ur right tho mercutio is actually sexy

nuwanda: wbk

neil ☀️: i cried when he died </3

nuwanda: thaaats embarrassing

neil ☀️: STFU

neil ☀️: whats embarrassing is that you mistook romeo and juliet for hamlet

nuwanda: i mean it's pretty easy

nuwanda: theyre both dramatic ass plays about family issues death and bad romance

neil ☀️: ok youre right

neil ☀️: but ik ur ass is not shitting on shakespeare to me rn....

neil ☀️: 😃😃😃

nuwanda: no neil never neil🙄🖕

neil ☀️: anyway

neil ☀️: that got really off topic

nuwanda: no shit 😭

neil ☀️: HE ASKED TO READ LINES EEE

nuwanda: YAYY

neil ☀️: i think im gonna do it

nuwanda: yea you keep saying that and idk wtf ur talking about LOL

neil ☀️: im gonna do IT

nuwanda: should i be worried rn

neil ☀️: huh

nuwanda: there are a lot of 'it's

neil ☀️: 😐 can you die

nuwanda: youd be too lonely if i did

neil ☀️: bye

neil ☀️: im gonna ask todd outttt

nuwanda: Lol

neil ☀️: what.

nuwanda: are yall not already tigether??

neil ☀️: huh

nuwanda: you two are literally already together

neil ☀️: nuh uh

nuwanda: yes huh

nuwanda: ask anyone and theyll tell you

neil ☀️: why would i ask someone else about my own relationship status

nuwanda: im just saying yall are basically together already..

neil ☀️: we havent even gone on a date

neil ☀️: or touched lips 😐

nuwanda: damn

nuwanda: why is everyone in this friend group ass at relationships

neil ☀️: youre included in that ass 🖕

nuwanda: ik 😔

neil ☀️: anyway can you just support me here damn

nuwanda: why didnt you just ask him to help you

neil ☀️: well i was gonna

neil ☀️: but i forgot

neil ☀️: we were texting bruh and it was literally the most awkward conversation

neil ☀️: but he asked me soo

neil ☀️: eee :)

nuwanda: well have fun bestie

nuwanda: i still think you should try out for mercutio

neil ☀️: horatio??

nuwanda: wtvr


	14. catorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie and meeks discuss holidays and todd helps neil read lines ~

nuwanda —> meeks  
  
  
  
  
  


nuwanda: have you thought of it

meeks: how very vague

meeks: of what charlie

nuwanda: christmas

nuwanda: holidays

meeks: yes

meeks: im not to psyched but ive thought of it

meeks: im probably just going to study for finals most of the time, why?

nuwanda: no steven i mean

meeks: ?

nuwanda: i mean have you thought about coming home for christmas

nuwanda: like coming home with me

meeks: oh

meeks: i mean

nuwanda: i was serious with the offer you know

nuwanda: my parents wouldnt mind

meeks: are you sure?

meeks: thats like awkward

meeks: i dont wanna barge in on your family time

nuwanda: my family time is pretty much spent in my room

nuwanda: the only time i see them is during actual christmas day anyway

meeks: what about new years?

nuwanda: they usually go out

meeks: hm

meeks: okay

nuwanda: wait what

meeks: id like to spend christmas with you

meeks: new years too

meeks: i think itd be nice

nuwanda: hold on hold on

nuwanda: ITS THAT EASY??

meeks: i mean yeah

meeks: id kill for any extra time with you

nuwanda: is this flirting or am i just being desperate

meeks: its flirting

nuwanda: SICK

nuwanda: do you wanna write home to your parents then? nolan might be pissy about super last minute plan changes

meeks: kay

nuwanda: ty stevennn😘😘😘  
  
  
  
  
  


:  
  
  
  
  
  


at 6:34 p.m., neil stumbled into his dorm room and immediately let his books fall from his hands. todd looked up in shock, and before he could respond, neil was dragging him out the door.

"onward-ho!" he shouted, and the door to cameron's room shut with it. "i can't wait to read these with you, todd," neil said brightly, turning to the other. he smiled, "i've missed this."

todd nodded, still befuddled, and the rest of the walk (skip? light jog?) to the yards was filled with neil's eager ramblings.

by the time they did sit down in the grass it was closer to 6:50, and todd couldn't keep up with neil's pep.

neil laid on his back, script held above him. its pages fluttered in the wind as he read over them, and todd sat on his bum. he wrapped his arms around his knees and gazed at neil, waiting for the actor to, well, act.

"i'm nervous," neil confessed. he squinted up at the blond from under his pages, and a faint flush coated his cheeks. "like. i'm nervous. to read this to you."

"just pretend i'm some other actor," todd said, and he ignored as neil rolled his eyes.

todd flipped up the page of neil's script and looked at it quietly. "o. . ophelia?" he paused, letting the name sit in his mouth for a while. he was sure he had butchered the pronunciation, and the grin on neil's face told him he probably had. he scoffed. "just—pretend i'm—pretend i'm her."

neil cleared his throat, eyes flickering from his script to todd before finally back to his script. he sighed contently.

todd waited. eventually neil began going through the scene.

"this is—this is hamlet's part, by the way," he clarified, and todd nodded. neil opened his mouth to read and then promptly shut it. "todd-o, dear, would you be so kind as to read for ophelia? it really adds to the dramatics."

when todd didn't respond, neil fluttered his eyelashes and jutted out his bottom lip. todd sighed and went to lay down, scooted so that he was pressed against neil's side.

"fine. don't expect me to go full thespian, though."

neil grinned. "thank you," he whispered, sing-songedly, and todd looked to the page.

neil cleared his throat again.

"'you should not have believed me'," neil read, "'for virtue cannot so inoculate our old stock but we shall relish of it. i loved you not.'"

todd said, hesitantly, "'i was the more decieved.'"

neil blinked. "damn, this is a lot. um—'get thee to a nunnery. why wouldst thou be a breeder of sinners? i am myself indifferent honest, but yet i could accuse me of such things that it were better my mother had not borne me. i am very proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at my beck than i have thoughts to put them in. . .'"

todd had stopped listening to what neil was saying, and he had opted to just stare at the other. he was mesmerizing to todd—the amount of passion neil had for acting was raw and, honestly, a bit shocking. the love was fresh and young, as acting hadn't been a part of neil's life since less than a year ago, but the talent was there and it was incredible. captivating might be a bit bold but todd couldn't think of a better word for it.

"'. . . to a nunnery. where's your father?'" neil paused, the speech having finished, and he looked to todd expectantly. seeing only wide eyes, he giggled, and todd blinked.

"my dad?" he asked confusedly. neil grinned. "he's probably at home. . ?"

"no, i was reading off the script, dumby." neil poked todd's cheek, and the blond's face flushed.

he covered his eyes with his hand and turned away.

"that's kind of embarrassing," he mumbled to himself, and neil laughed loudly.

"it was cute," he said softly, still chuckling, and he pulled todd's hand from his face.

todd coughed and looked back at the script. he rushed out, "'at—at home, my lord.'", and neil kept giggling to himself.

"were you even paying attention, todd?" he teased, and todd groaned.

"be quiet."

neil's laughing slowly ceased, and he found himself peering over at todd (who had been staring at the sky). he suddenly felt shy, and it was incredibly discomforting.

feeling watched, todd looked over and they locked eyes. neil gave him a small smile.

his hand snaked its way to the grass where it grabbed todd's smaller, slightly calloused hand. he held it in his, grinning at the way todd looked down and blushed.

he would have to tell charlie about this.


	15. quince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are they drunk

DED POETZ  
  
  
  
  
  


nuwanda: It's been a really really messed up week  
Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter  
And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la,  
It doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight  
There's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
Tonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

cameron: what the fuck

nuwanda: Take me high high high high somehting something something

pittsie: hey can you idk shut the fuck up

pittsie: i am kind of busy right now 😐

nuwanda: GERARD

nuwanda: gerard hi

nuwanda: I miss you

nuwanda: did i ever telluou that your long hair is really nice

nuwanda: you should keep it long

pittsie: um

nuwanda: like when it wa down to uour ears it was so hot

pittsie:😃😃😃😃

  
  
  
  
  
  


pittsie —> meeks  
  
  
  


pittsie: meeks

pittsie: GET ON YOUR PHONE😴😴😴  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


DED POETZ  
  
  
  


nuwanda: it was really pretty gerard

nuwanda: whyd you cut it 

pittsie: i had to char nolan wouldve been pissed

nuwanda: oh

nuwanda: Man fuck that old dude

nuwanda: no one likes him

nuwanda: i mgonna go spit on him in his Sleep

meeks: charlie

meeks: what the fuck

nuwanda: Hi

nuwanda: i love you

meeks: i

todd anderson: STEBEN

todd anderson: steven

todd anderson: can you come here

todd anderson: {AUDIO | click to listen}

meeks: oh my god

meeks: charlie did you guys drink

meeks: on a fucking MONDAY NIGHT

nuwanda: are you mad :(

nuwanda: Waaah sucks for you

todd anderson: HAHAJAJ

nuwanda: Okay guys lyetsbe real here

nuwanda: how many shots woudl it take to bang snape

meeks: we are not talking about this

todd anderson: probably like 3

todd anderson: his accient  
is really hot

pittsie: ITS NOT HOT WTF???

cameron: who is snape

todd anderson: im really happy

todd anderson: i love you guys

cameron: what the

todd anderson: rich you too o oeven if i dont understand you

todd anderson: gerard you bave pretty eyes

nuwanda: he so does

nuwanda: so does s tevn

nuwanda: Cuz his glasse smake em all BIG

nuwanda: Meow

neil ☀️: hi guys

neil ☀️: why are you drinking😃😃😃And why disnt you invite me😃😃

nuwanda: Can it perry

nuwanda: uou woudlnt undertaand

meeks: wheres knox he knows how to deal with this

nuwanda: Oh knox

nuwanda: i rmeember i used to have a crish on him in middle school LFMAOOO

nuwanda: that was soooo grosss

nuwanda: like i dont evennknow why i did

nuwanda: like knxo isnt even all that he jsut wa snice to me

nuwanda: Like damn

nuwanda: fuck knox honestly

knoxious: burn in hell bitch 😐

knoxious: hope i broke your middle school heart 🖕🖕🖕

nuwanda: wait

nuwanda: r syou srs

todd anderson: UMMKNOX WTF

todd anderson: lets go fight right now  
knox

todd anderson: lets Do if

knoxious: im not fighting you todd

pittsie: can yall go to sleep DAMNNN😭😭😭

pittsie: charlie. I love you. todd. I love you. both of you. Go to sleep

pittsie: goodnight sleep tight

nuwanda: can you tell me a bedtime story lol

todd anderson: LOL

neil ☀️: yeaaah im bringing your ass back to our dorm 😐

todd anderson: okaaay lolll

pittsie: once upon a time there was this student named charlie fucking dalton. Charlie was stupid and decided that instead of talking out their feelings with their equally dumb crush named steven, they would drink at 8:30 pm on a goddamn monday night. they had a super hot sexy friend named pitts. the fucking end. Go to bed

nuwanda:

nuwanda: im gonna cry

pittsie: man i just

nuwanda: goodnight

pittsie: love you char 😐😐😐😐

nuwanda: love you huys

nuwanda: You too richard

cameron: 🖕

knoxious: what about me

nuwanda: im mad at you

knoxious: thats probably deserved

nuwanda: love you steven

meeks: you too charlie

neil ☀️: CAN YOU GO TO BED


	16. dieciseis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day

DED POETZ  
  
  
  
  
  


todd anderson: i am so incredibly embarrassed

neil ☀️: aw cmon todd it wasnt that bad

todd anderson: im literally going to throw up

nuwanda: yuck

todd anderson: im sorry you guys saw me like that

nuwanda: same i guess

nuwanda: actually idgaf but

pittsie: why were you even drinking

nuwanda: sad

nuwanda: wanted some todd time

meeks: you are just

nuwanda: 😟😟🥺

meeks: ugh

cameron: you guys were obnoxious

cameron: i had to sit there while yall blabbered

neil ☀️: todd is cute when hes drunk

neil ☀️: he just talks and talks and talks

todd anderson: it was gross

todd anderson: and i just have the biggest headache right now

todd anderson: id be mad at charlie but i know their head hurts too so

nuwanda: ugh

nuwanda: meeks im sad come gimme a kiss

meeks: no thanks

nuwanda: oh

meeks: im kind of in the bathroom right now otherwise id be there

pittsie: omg

pittsie: SEND A URINAL SELFIE!!

meeks: you are so

pittsie: handsome?

meeks: mhm:)))))))))))

pittsie: :)))))

nuwanda: :(((((

meeks: take a day off or something char

neil ☀️: facts

neil ☀️: lightweight LOL

nuwanda: can you die

neil ☀️: es te ef you

knoxious: are you still made at me charlie

nuwanda: for what

knoxious: !!!!

knoxious: Hi charlie hope youre haveing a good morning bestie

nuwanda: um

knoxious: so glad we have always been best friends

nuwanda: man i dont have time for yhis cryptic shit

nuwanda: im tired and thats on God

cameron: just take the day off

cameron: ill try and get you todays assignments

nuwanda: ??! um thanks Creep

cameron: you know what

nuwanda: todd?

todd anderson: i dont feel too bad so im gonna go to class

nuwanda: suckerrrr

todd anderson: oh be quiet

nuwanda: 😐

neil ☀️: so glad you guys are bonding

neil ☀️: its cute and all but were all about tocbe late to first block

pittsie: ^ yup

pittsie: meeks wru

meeks: omw

nuwanda: ??????? NANI??

nuwanda: steven.. LATE?? this is just not real!

meeks: shut up

meeks: i had to go back to my dorm and pick up a book

pittsie: hmmm😏

meeks: if you dont quit

knoxious: 🎶stevens in a hostile mood stevens in a hostile mood🎵🎶

meeks: man

nuwanda: steven!!!!!!!!! get off your phone and get to class!!!!!!!!

meeks: ok

meeks: turd

nuwanda: aw when he calls you pet names ❤️

meeks: ❤️

pittsie: BRUH

pittsie: GET TO CLASS DAMN

pittsie: WERE LITERALLY STARKGPG3);

neil ☀️: 😄😄 wtf just happened

nuwanda: LOL

nuwanda: who wants to bet he got his phone taken

todd anderson: probably  
  
  
  
  
  
  


meeks —> nuwanda  
  
  


meeks: hey

meeks: are you still in your room

nuwanda: ??????

nuwanda: bruh wtf

meeks: are you in your room rn

nuwanda: yes??😭😭😭

meeks: kay

nuwanda: ,,

nuwanda: errrm y

meeks: cuz

meeks: id feel awkward if i go and no one was even there

nuwanda: go where

meeks: to your room

nuwanda: why would you come to my room tho

nuwanda: like its 8:45 class is starting right??

meeks: charlie

meeks: are you being deadass rn

nuwanda: yea

nuwanda: :D

meeks: lord

meeks: just open the door

nuwanda: huh

nuwanda: OMG

nuwanda: wait thats you knocking right😄

meeks: YES WTF

nuwanda: OKAYOJAY


	17. diecisiete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeks visits charlie

charlie opened the door to their room with a faint, uncharacteristic blush high on their face. they studied steven, who was standing with a blank, unimpressed expression. after a moment steven raised a brow, and charlie tugged him into their room.

charlie opened their mouth to speak but was promptly cut off by steven's hand pressing to their face. he felt charlie's forehead, then their cheeks, and then their forehead again before messing up their hair.

charlie finally gained their senses as steven was walking to cameron's bed, and they spluttered out a, "why are you here?"

steven stopped and turned with an amused smile. he asked, "do you not want me here?"

it felt like a test to charlie ( _it probably is a test_ said their mind), so they squinted their eyes. it was weird—normally they were the cocky-confident one, not the other way around.

"no. ." they said slowly, trudging over to sit on their own bed, "no i definitely want you here, but—but you don't have to skip class, steven."

he shrugged, and crossed his legs on cameron's bed. he slipped his shoes off so he could sit fully criss-cross applesauce, and charlie watched silently as he opened his trigonometry book.

he didn't look sick—actually quite peachy keen. the only thing off was that his uniform was half-assedly put on, with the tie undone and low and blazer unbuttoned. charlie looked even harder and saw a stain on steven's slacks; they were the pants he wore yesterday. charlie scoffed when they realized.

"what?" steven asked, tone knowing. charlie just shook their head.

"you're playing hooky?" when steven smiled at his notes, charlie went on, "i didn't expect that. i thought you were coming here to _scold_ me."

"why would i scold you?"

charlie shrugged. ". . i dunno."

a nice silence passed through the room as steven did some practice problems and charlie spaced out. all they could hear was the scratching of steven's pencil and the occasional wipe of eraser crumbs, and they couldn't tell if they liked it or not.

they were usually bothered by quiet, but something about just sitting with steven didn't seem too unbearable. charlie reached over to their desk and grabbed a book. they wrapped their comforter around them, sitting so that they were looking across from steven, and they got to reading.

after a couple minutes the other spoke up.

"'lord alfred douglas'?" steven questioned, gazing at charlie. there was something in his eyes, charlie later thought, something thoughtful.

they swallowed, peering at steven from over the book. it was indeed lord alfred douglas—a small, battered, 100 something page book. it had a surplus of hardly legible, scribbled notes and dog-eared pages. charlie loved it, it had been given to them from mr. keating.

("i don't need this book anymore," keating had told them, casting charlie an unreadable look. he had been smiling though, so charlie knew it meant well. "i read the hell out of it when i was your age," he went on, "and it seems like something you might like. i think you should read it charlie. a gift from me to you."

charlie nodded, dumbfounded, and took the book. it was almost touching, that moment—they went on to think about it for a couple days. they knew how much keating loved poetry [love may even be an understatement at that point], so the fact that he gave them a collection of poems was surprising.

and hell, keating was right. charlie couldn't stop reading the poems. they would have to buy him a giftcard or something, maybe write him a note. lord alfred douglas [they liked to call him bosie, just for kicks] was somewhat tedious in his writings, but they wrapped together cleanly and nicely in the end and charlie liked that.)

"uh, yeah," they mumbled, and steven rose a brow.

"i didn't realize you actually had taken a liking to poetry," he said quietly. charlie looked away. "i honestly thought you just read it at meetings as a gag."

"i like poetry," they whispered, and steven smiled.

charlie relayed to him the story of how they had gotten their hands on the book, and steven just nodded. he continued to gaze at charlie, even after the story, and charlie felt their stomach swoop. they looked away, pretending to scratch at something on a page in the book, and steven sighed.

charlie heard as cameron's mattress creaked, and then felt when steven plopped down to their right in their bed.

they looked up confusedly but steven only smiled. he set his left arm lightly over charlie's shoulder, his hand settling on charlie's nape.

charlie flushed, cursing themself inwardly as they tried to keep reading another bosie poem.

the room became quiet again. charlie sighed contently and leaned into steven's side.

the rest of the morning was filled with time spent together. charlie would occasionally show steven a poem, interpreting it in some extravagant light, and steven would shove them in embarrassment.

(eventually, about an hour and a half later, pitts stormed into the room and quietly yelled at steven about how far back this would put him, as they had apparently begun a new unit that morning. he gave charlie a smile though, telling them he was glad they were finally spending some 'couple time'. but that's not necessarily important.)


	18. dieciocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mr keating??

DED POETZ  
  
  
  
  


cameron: yo who pissed in keatings cereal today

neil ☀️: hey cAN YOU LEAVE MY BESTIE ALONE

todd anderson: um

knoxious: cameron kinda has a point keating was so mad today

neil ☀️: oh

pittsie: faaaacts

pittsie: he did not have to read me like that to the entire class

meeks: wait what

pittsie: he said that maybe if i actually tried to read between the lines id see the deeper meanings and that the meaning of a poem isnt always going to be staring me in the face 😐

nuwanda: LOOL

pittsie: SHUT UP

pittsie: i wanted to cry

todd anderson: i heard mr mcalister talking to mr keating before class

todd anderson: apparently someone wrote something really vulgar and put it in his desk

cameron: oh word?

neil ☀️: FR??

neil ☀️: guess im fightng someone then 😐

todd anderson: neil

nuwanda: damn but who would do that to keating out of all teachers

nuwanda: that man is too good for this world

neil ☀️: i feel like it was you

nuwanda: what

nuwanda: r u srs i would not do that

meeks: i mean

nuwanda: I LITERALLT WOULDNT

nuwanda: piss off neil🖕🖕🖕🖕

neil ☀️: Yeeeesh😂🤣🤣😂🤣🤣😂🤣

neil ☀️: speaking of keating

neil ☀️: wehns our next dps meeting

meeks: yeah its been like 2 weeks lol

cameron: lets go tn

todd anderson: i have stuff to do

neil ☀️: ...

neil ☀️: uh fr????

todd anderson: yes..?

neil ☀️: 😐

neil ☀️: like what

todd anderson: like none of your business

neil ☀️: wtf

knoxious: uh ohhhh

knoxious: trouble in paradise??😱🥱😱

todd anderson: ill tell you later neil god

nuwanda: Yeesh x2

cameron: you guys are so dramatic

nuwanda: you literally say that every day on the chat SHUT THE FUCK UP

cameron: .

cameron: ok.

neil ☀️: LOL

neil ☀️: so whens the next meeting

neil ☀️: i miss reading crazy guys' writing and sounding cool

neil ☀️: makes me feel so ~dark academia~

meeks: why not like saturday or smth

pittsie: wow yall are really that busy??

knoxious: yup

knoxious: me and chris are playing minecraft friday night so

nuwanda: how do you like mc and not like fnaf

nuwanda: they are equals

knoxious: dont care 🖕🖕

nuwanda: ..

nuwanda: why is chris even putting up with your ass

nuwanda: probably just charity work at this point😒😒

knoxious: IF YOU DONT QUIT

knoxious: me and chris have a very established relationship

nuwanda: oh?

pittsie: what has been established then 😐

knoxious: we are in between friends and lovers~

nuwanda: ... uh huh

nuwanda: keep telling urself that knoxxypoo

knoxious: die

cameron: doesnt chris have a bf

knoxious: uh

knoxious: Meep

meeks: hows ginny

knoxious: fly like a g6

knoxious: i think shes gonna get onto our server and play w us

meeks: omg fr?

nuwanda: do you know them??

meeks: yea

meeks: i saw ginny at a speech and debate event

nuwanda:🥺🥺🥺🥺speech snd debate🥺

pittsie: ew

pittsie: you guys are becoming neil and todd

nuwanda: PISS OFF

neil ☀️: whats wrong with me and toddy 😐

nuwanda: Read that message again bitch

neil ☀️: BRUH

nuwanda: no one:

nuwanda: neil: Wow look at how much im in love with todd

neil ☀️: and what about it....

nuwanda: NOTHING YOU GUYS ARE CUTE IT PISSES ME OFF

neil ☀️: are you literally ok

nuwanda: i dont know

pittsie: i cant tell if ur joking or not 😭

nuwanda: my whole life is a joke😂😂

meeks: moving on from that

meeks: anyone want to study w me tn

nuwanda: ME

meeks: will you actually study or just say you will

nuwanda: ill actually study

meeks: okay

meeks: anyone else

knoxious: im in

pittsie: No 🖕

meeks: cam wanna come

cameron: uh sure

nuwanda: Yay so excited to see my best friends

nuwanda: :))))

neil ☀️: WTF IS UR PROB

nuwanda: 😜

cameron: how is this any diff from a dps meeting tho

neil ☀️: cuz theres no todd 

nuwanda: and we arent in some moldy ass cave 

cameron: bruh

neil ☀️: we can pretend todd is there in spirit!! :)

todd anderson: God


	19. diecinueve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre all bullying each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me on the road to more knox cuz i realized hes kinda quiet in this fic.

DED POETZ

nuwanda: ok so 

nuwanda: love the devotion

nuwanda: but can someone tell meeks that that radio is not gonna work

pittsie: shut your fat mouth you negative nancy

cameron: wtf

todd anderson: has it even picked up a signal

neil ☀️: i think that, as pointless as it is to try and make a radio completely out of shitty scrap material in a rural town with no towers, it is a cute idea meeks ❤️

meeks: uh ouch

meeks: why are you guys being mean

meeks: its gonna work youll see

cameron: does pitts even know what hes doing

pittsie: umm yes!!

knoxious: youve been trying to fix your pliers for the better part of three minutes

pittsie: shut up knox

pittsie: i am just a boy having fun 

pittsie: whats the harm in that

knoxious: wow

todd anderson: that radio looks like my old lunchbox 

todd anderson: it looks like something id see at a scary antique mall with my great aunt

todd anderson: like the thing that no ones gonna buy ever but its still on the shelves for some reason cuz the owners are too nice

pittsie: are you ok 

pittsie: did something happen with you an an antique mall or

todd anderson: wouldnt you like to know

knoxious: :0

neil ☀️: damn todd

neil ☀️: that was hot

nuwanda: no it wasnt

neil ☀️: uh yes it was

cameron: it really wasnt

meeks: your mad your mad 

meeks: you all jyst wish you could have a radio like mine

todd anderson: if i had that radio id probably cry

meeks: is this todd anderson

meeks: charlie did you do something to him

nuwanda: nah this is neils doing

neil ☀️: HUH

pittsie: todd i love you but if you dont shut the fuck up i might actually hurt you

todd anderson: how so

pittsie: what

pittsie: idk maybe you dont wanna see how so

nuwanda: good one

pittsie: thx

knoxious: GUYS ME TIME 

knoxious: as in more important than whatever this is

neil ☀️: what bitch

knoxious: chris texted me apparently shes having issues

pittsie: with what

knoxious: with ME idiot

knoxious: god

knoxious: she says im moving too fast and shes still getting over chad

nuwanda: chet?

knoxious: who

todd anderson: yea you shouldve seen this coming

knoxious: . 

nuwanda: then quit moving fast idk

cameron: maybe stop being fucking weird about it all the time idk

knoxious: wym

neil ☀️: you showed up to her school

knoxious: okay?

neil ☀️: you skipped school.. to go to her school.. while she had a bf

knoxious: oh

knoxious: lol thats awkward

nuwanda: you think 

knoxious: should i just stay friends with her 🤦♂️ orrr what

nuwanda: you make no sense

knoxious: im being serious

knoxious: i like her and if she thinks we should just be friends then like ok 

knoxious: im down if that means we can still play minecraft together

meeks: what are you even talking about

meeks: like is this normal

meeks: youre basing your relationship off of playing minecraft

meeks: you are crazy 

knoxious: are you done

meeks: ya

knoxious: anyway

knoxious: Waaaah girl problems

meeks: hey pitts

meeks: you should talk to chris’s friend she’s really pretty

pittsie: who

knoxious: ohh true do it pitts

pittsie: again who

knoxious: ginny 

pittsie: wow that tells me so much

knoxious: ihy

knoxious: shes chris’s friend and like idk 

nuwanda: she was in the playy with neil

pittsie: what does she want to talk about

neil ☀️: no like you should talk to her

meeks: like Talk

pittsie: um ok abt what

knoxious: huh

pittsie: why do i need to talk to her

meeks: um

meeks: so you can finally get in a relationship and stop third wheeling me and charlie

pittsie: why would i wanna date her

neil ☀️: that seems insulting

pittsie: shes a girl

knoxious: im confused

pittsie: ARE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY SERIOUS

pittsie: IM LITERALLY FUCKING GAY

nuwanda: wait

meeks: ohhhhh

pittsie: this is too much

pittsie: i hate every single one of you

cameron: i knew you were gay

pittsie: shut up fucking cameron

cameron: wow

cameron: woooow

cameron: i have dirt on you so dont even try it

pittsie: like what

cameron: you had a crush on me in middle school

pittsie: WHAT YPU DIDNT HAVE TO ACTUSALLY SAY IT BICYH

neil ☀️: pause 

neil ☀️: Rewind

meeks: pitts what

cameron: 6th grade

cameron: choir class

cameron: we sat together in the alto section

cameron: and pitts told me he liked me

pittsie: This is fraudulent 

cameron: we kissied👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨

pittsie: i cant believe this 

meeks: pitts

meeks: you 

meeks: i

pittsie: shut

pittsie: up

nuwanda: this is a lot to take in

nuwanda: like a lot

knoxious: cameron why hwvent you told us this sooner

cameron: i was waiting for my moment

cameron: im glad it has arrived

neil ☀️: yall KISSED

neil ☀️: IN CHOIR????

pittsie: if you dont QUIT

pittsie: now i understand todds attitude

todd anderson: my what

pittsie: you heard me 🤚

nuwanda: this isnt real

pittsie: i cant deal with this

pittsie: GERARD OUT

cameron:😋😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will keep making todd petty for no reason because it feeds into my headcanon that he is secretly sassy in this essay i will


	20. veinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reason todd’s been >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do yall like this book? i have a lot of fun writing it so i think i might keep it going for a while especially since the chapters are kinda short, anyway thanks for all the funny comments it means a ton !! <3

neil ☀️ —> todd anderson

neil ☀️: hi

neil ☀️: everything ok?

todd anderson: yeah

neil ☀️: hm

neil ☀️: you sure?

neil ☀️: youve seemed kind of ~irritable~ lately

todd anderson: um okay

neil ☀️: well if you need anything todd im always here for you

neil ☀️: okay?

todd anderson: okay

todd anderson: so my parents sent me a letter

todd anderson: they asked that i stay at welton

todd anderson: over break i mean

neil ☀️: oh

neil ☀️: why so all of a sudden??

todd anderson: i dunno

todd anderson: apparently theyre gonna visit boston or something

todd anderson: see jeffery

todd anderson: he was supposed to come down to see us but they wanna surprise him or something

todd anderson: they told me i could just sit it out to save the hassle

neil ☀️: oh

todd anderson: yeah

neil ☀️: god todd im sorry wtf

todd anderson: its fine

neil ☀️: no thats your christmas plans that they scrapped

neil ☀️: incredibly last minute may i add

todd anderson: its okay really

todd anderson: thats just why ive been like ?? lately sorry

neil ☀️: youve nothing to say sorry for

neil ☀️: will you have to stay at the school?

todd anderson: i think yeah

neil ☀️: alone?

todd anderson: isnt meeks staying?

neil ☀️: i think hes thinking of tagging along with charlie

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: then i guess so

neil ☀️: todd 

todd anderson: its fine im like used to it lol

neil ☀️: you shouldnt be

neil ☀️: brb

neil ☀️ —> nuwanda

neil ☀️: CHARLIE

neil ☀️: !!!!!

nuwanda: NEIL

nuwanda: !!!!!!! what

neil ☀️: not to tell all of toddys business BUT

neil ☀️: basically his parents were all shitty and last minute cancelled his coming home SO

neil ☀️: i wanna stay at welton with todd over break

nuwanda: i see

nuwanda: youve got it bad huh😐

neil ☀️: QUIT

nuwanda: why are you telling me tho

neil ☀️: i mean idk we always share our boy drama

neil ☀️: but i also want your opinion

neil ☀️: is it too soon?? am i being weird for this???

nuwanda: omg

nuwanda: is THE neil perry,,, doubting things??

nuwanda: having second thoughts? shocked

neil ☀️: im not having second thoughts im just nervy!!! what if todd doesnt feel the same

nuwanda: are you dumb

nuwanda: did pitts give you something 😐 

neil ☀️: did he what

nuwanda: JUST STAY WITH HIM WTF

nuwanda: maybe yall can finally bag it and save us all the pain that is watching you two dance around🤦🤦

neil☀️: mmm okay!

neil ☀️: thanks charlie <3

nuwanda: ur literally weird

nuwanda: <3

neil ☀️:😃❤️

neil ☀️ —> todd anderson

neil ☀️: so my christmas plans werent all that solid anyway

neil ☀️: maybe i could stay back with you? keep you company

todd anderson: wait what?

neil ☀️: you should never be alone on christmas!

neil ☀️: come on itll be fun

todd anderson: oh no neil you dont have to do that

neil ☀️: i want to

todd anderson: what about your family? you really dont have to

neil ☀️: they wont care

neil ☀️: ill tell em i wanna catch up on studying for the exams

todd anderson: thats a lot to ask from you though

todd anderson: i know how much you hate welton like this is your only break

neil ☀️: todd

neil ☀️: i want to stay back with you

todd anderson: oh

todd anderson: okay

neil ☀️: is that okay?

todd anderson: yea

todd anderson: sure thats okay

neil ☀️: okay

neil ☀️: <3

todd anderson: thanks neil

todd anderson: this really means a lot

neil ☀️: of course

neil ☀️ —> nuwanda

neil ☀️: AAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todd ignoring neil’s “ <3 “ 💔💔Ouch


	21. veintiuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are going crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy black history month everyone!
> 
> off topic but sorry that its been actual weeks since i last updated! my first semester was ending and i had to focus on getting caught up with all my work and of course finals too. i honestly did so shit with my finals this year but uhh lets not talk abt that LMAO.  
> anyway ill start writing regularly again bc now the second semester is starting and im doing an online curriculum (cuz of covid) so im gonna have tons of free time. 
> 
> anyway stay safe guys !
> 
> also im changing neil's screen name cuz im writing this on my laptop and copy and pasting the sun emoji 23034830 times is a Chore.

DED POETZ

neil☀️ _changed his username to_ sexy hot neil

cameron: ew what 

cameron: change it back thats scary

sexy hot neil: how is it scary

sexy hot neil: its scary cuz its so true right

cameron: no..

sexy hot neil: charlie back me up

nuwanda: no thanks lol

meeks: have yall heard from pitts

pittsie: you Wish you heard from me 

pittsie: bitch 

meeks: uh r u ok

pittsie: are you?

meeks: bruh what 

pittsie: im out of here 

knoxious: ur still in the chat tho

knoxious: wwe can see u reading our messages 

pittsie; u're*

knoxious: why would i use grammar on an abreviation 

knoxious: Dumbass 

pittsie: knox you calling me dumbass is sooo far gone

pittsie: youre like the fucking pot now meet the kettle

meeks: is that even how the saying goes

pittsie: ur mom is how the saying goes😂 🤣 Roasted toasted double doasted 🤣

meeks: youre so mature its kinda hot 

pittsie: PISS OFF

pittsie: get out of here Steven Meeks

pittsie: steven meeks junior 

meeks: Ok 

knoxious: why r u mad

pittsie: i have the right to be

knoxious: thats not what i asked but ok 

nuwanda: i know whyyyy

nuwanda: iiii know whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

knoxious: can u idk share with the class maybe 

sexy hot neil: everyone calm down !!! 

knoxious: shut the fuck up

pittsie: shut up 

nuwanda: Hes mad cuzzzzzz he he has to live with the fact that he kissed cameronnn 

pittsie: NOT TRUE 

pittsie: STOP BRINGING IT UP IT WAS IN THE PAST

cameron: 😋 

cameron: aw pittsie come here lets Kisz

pittsie: if i come over there i will punch you in the face

cameron: Hottttt

todd anderson: this side of cameron is weird

sexy hot neil: and he speaks!

todd anderson: like now that he isnt the butt of the joke he is enjoying himself Too Much

todd anderson: its scary

pittsie: true

pittsie: cameron do something stupid so we can make fun of you

cameron: nah

cameron: im having a ball 

cameron: being actually happy is so fun!

nuwanda: uh was that a joke

cameron: 😋 

nuwanda: lets move on from that

todd anderson: knox have you and chris talked shit out 

sexy hot neil: omg todd cussing *Bites lip*

todd anderson: 'cussing' is the nastiest word that made u sound like a fourth grader

sexy hot neil: owww

todd anderson: no offense tho 

sexy hot neil: Bruh

knoxious: Sighs

knoxious: yes we have

knoxious: i have decided... To stop chasing after her

nuwanda: fucking finally holy shit

nuwanda: like god damn that was fucking weird

meeks: im glad we are all coming to terms with how creepy knox is

sexy hot neil: knox ily ur my bro but if i ever saw you out in public idk what id even do like id probably cry 

knoxious: wtf thats fucking mean ??😭

sexy hot neil: like i mean

sexy hot neil: like if i saw you i wouldnt run away or anything but im not about to run to you either yknow what i mean

cameron: true

knoxious: bruh fuck you guys im gonna cry 😐

pittsie: aww 🥶 that sucks 😣

knoxious: 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕

knoxious: 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕 🖕

knoxious: 🖕 🖕 🖕

nuwanda: r u done

knoxious: 🖕

knoxious: ok yea

nuwanda: anyway bye yall were out 

meeks: where r u going

nuwanda: im taking the boys 💯 🔥 to snot topic 🧛🏻

sexy hot neil: HUH 

sexy hot neil: YOU GUYS IM ACTUALLY GONNA LEAVE THIS FRIENDGROUP IF YALL DONT STOP NOT INVINTING ME TO SHIT

nuwanda: uh

nuwanda: #Awkward

nuwanda: anyway bye if we wanna sneak out without getting caught we have to leave Literally Right Now

pittsie: where the fuck are you guys gonna find a hot topic

pittsie: we live like 4 miles away from town and even then there isnt a strip mall for a while??

nuwanda: we have a plan

meeks: who is we

nuwanda: me, todd, cameron, and knox

sexy hot neil: what the fuck

sexy hot neil: thats like almost the entire group

todd anderson: ye lol

todd anderson: im excited ive never been to a hot topic

pittsie: do u know what hot topic is

todd anderson: idk charlie said it sells cool stuff that could help me w writing

meeks: Charlie you piece of shit

nuwanda: :D

nuwanda: Autobots roll out

sexy hot neil: wtf how r u guys gonna do this

sexy hot neil: Bc its literally 2 pm i think the teachers r gonna notice when 4 of u dont go to class and rnt in ur dorms

nuwanda: Meeks is gonna distract the teachys

meeks: i am?

nuwanda: yea babe <3 pls 

meeks: damn okay

nuwanda: hearts

meeks: 😐

nuwanda: anyway neil heres the plan

nuwanda: we r gonna take our bikes and ride into town and then when we get into town we r ubering to the mall

pittsie: wow

pittsie: youre actually dumb as fuck

nuwanda: ok great idc 

pittsie: just thought u should know

meeks: will yall be back for dinner or

nuwanda: i mean probs idk 

nuwanda: i didnt plan that far ahead

sexy hot neil: who is paying 

sexy hot neil: hot topic is expensive as eff

nuwanda: knox is paying

knoxious: i am? 

todd anderson: nose goes im not paying 

cameron: nose goes

knoxious: skunk in the barnyard

nuwanda: Nah youre paying knoxxy poo

nuwanda: and maybe i will pay for todd cuz hes my favorite

todd anderson: Gay

nuwanda: <3

sexy hot neil: i hate yall on God 

nuwanda: AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT 

todd anderson: hey guys we're back

sexy hot neil: pleasure of you guys to return 

sexy hot neil: AT NINE FUCKING PM

sexy hot neil: WTF WERE YOU GUYS DOING AT THAT STORE ITS NOT EVEN THAT INTERESTINF

pittsie: uh oh neils mad

meeks: do u guys know how awkward dinner was

meeks: we had to invite fucking stick and like hopkins and all of them 

meeks: ur lucky nolan was out

nuwanda: damn thats crazy

meeks: i actually hate you

knoxious: haul time

knoxious: i got a queen shirt annnnd a ariana grande shirt and a monsta x shirt 😏 😏 😏

sexy hot neil: bro what

sexy hot neil: when are you gonna wear any of that we have fucking uniforms 

pittsie: neil is so mad lmao

sexy hot neil: Ok bitch

nuwanda: i got jeans and they make my ass look good 

nuwanda: my ass is better than all of ur guys' btw 

pittsie: ok

nuwanda: and i got a queen shirt too but mine is cooler than knox's 

todd anderson: i got a lil nas x shirt lol 

sexy hot neil: did you actually

todd anderson: Yuppp

todd anderson: and i also got a roblox suprise toy 

sexy hot neil: BRUH 

sexy hot neil: you dragged todd to hot topic for him to get THAT

todd anderson: i got earrings too 

sexy hot neil: oh

sexy hot neil: Okayyyyy say more say more 

nuwanda: yall wait till you hear what this piece of shit cameron bought 

nuwanda: Lmfaooooooo

cameron: stop making fun of me 

nuwanda: tell em what you got

nuwanda: tell em tell em

cameron: Ugh fine

cameron: i got some shirts 

nuwanda: tell em what the shirts say

cameron: i dont wnat to

todd anderson: charlie you just do it

nuwanda: okay but im not holding back 

cameron: man

nuwanda: he got a "dont talk to me unless ive had my coffee" shirt, a "i love tacos" shirt, and a "mondays are the worst" shirt

cameron; You guys are mean leave me alone 

cameron: theyre cute

nuwanda: they actually arent

knoxious: they look like something a mom would wear

cameron: fuck off oh my gee

pittsie: they sound like something from the clearance rack of kohl's lol 

cameron: STOPPPP

cameron: you guys are the worst

todd anderson: they were kind of cute

nuwanda: yea :)

cameron: i hate you guys 

cameron: im running away

nuwanda: bye miss u already

cameron: 🖕 bitch

sexy hot neil: ok wait

sexy hot neil: why did it take so long 

nuwanda: we went and got food anf shit

nuwanda: and then we went and saw a movie 

sexy hot neil: Man 😐 

sexy hot neil: me pitts and meeks r gonna go on a adventure without u guys then 

meeks: its ok we dont have to

pittsie: uh yeah ill sit this one out

sexy hot neil: fuck all of you guys😭😭 

nuwanda: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support and comments on this story, i started writing it over the summer and it sat in my wattpad drafts for soo long, and it was just something as a joke that i wrote in my free time. i mean its still as a joke lmaooo but yknow what i mean. also wtf 70+ kudos and 900+ hits thats crazy. 
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this chapter lol <3
> 
> ps im just poking fun at those shirts cuz i found old pics of me wearing them and they were so bad LMAO


End file.
